The compound of formula (I) is known in the art and is described for example in international application WO 02/092084. It is especially useful for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of diabetes mellitus type I and II.
The process according to the invention allows the synthesis of the compound of formula (I) with high enantiomeric excess. It can be performed in dichloromethane and the use of complex solvent mixtures can be avoided. The process with the catalyst comprising iridium gives particularly high yield and high enantiomeric excess of the compound of formula (I).
Furthermore, optically pure compound of formula (I) is obtained without the use of multiple crystallization of diastereomeric salts.